


Sincere Gratitude from the (Heart) Hand

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: The Gratitude Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awesome Hermione Granger, Classroom Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Ron, POV Harry, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Students, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks later and Malfoy has yet to repay his debt to Harry. Does Harry even want him to? <s>Oh Merlin, yes he does!</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincere Gratitude from the (Heart) Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is part II of my [Gratitude Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/497320). Read part I [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7132409)!

Harry tries not to feel aggravated as he watches Malfoy finish his dinner across the great hall, but even his most earnest effort fails. It’s been two weeks since the start of school, since that eventful train ride to Hogwarts and Malfoy has yet to approach him again.

Of course, it’s not like Harry has made an effort either, but what does one say after an earth shattering blowjob? _Hey, thanks for the blowjob and all but I did get you back there and wasn’t there some promise of you owing me once again?_ Ridiculous. Most likely it was all said and done in jest, maybe even as some kind of cruel prank. Then again, intensely coming down his former nemesis’ throat seems a rather odd sort of joke. 

As if Malfoy can read Harry’s turbulent thoughts, he looks up, locking eyes with Harry before offering a haughty smirk, more smile than sneer. Harry swallows roughly and quickly looks away, stabbing his half-eaten food with his fork.

“Alright, Harry?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replies, setting his fork back down. “I’m just not very hungry.”

Ron shrugs in response, reaching over to snag the leftover roll on Harry’s plate.

“Ron!” Hermione rebukes.

“What?” Ron grumbles around his mouthful of food. “Harry was done with it, right?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Harry replies, gaze glancing over to Malfoy once again before quickly looking away. “I think I’m gonna call it an early night, head back to the dorms.”

Hermione follows his gaze and gives him a smug smile. How is it Hermione seems to always know everything?

“Night, Harry.” She arches an eyebrow in his direction as he walks away but her attention is swiftly drawn back to Ron, who has now begun to pick off her plate. “Ron!”

The halls are empty and quiet, his footsteps echoing loudly as he makes his way towards the Gryffindor tower. He was sure when Mcgonagall invited the eighth years back to finish their education that Hogwarts would become rapidly overcrowded. However, it appears he didn’t account for all the lost lives and too proud (or perhaps too embarrassed) children of Death Eaters that would be missing the following year. On one hand, he still gets to live in the Gryffindor dorms, but on the other, the reduced number of students has been rather disconcerting.

Harry is so lost in thought he doesn’t even notice a figure emerge from a shadowed corner, pulling him into an abandoned classroom, a warm palm pressed over his mouth. His hand is halfway to his wand when a familiar voice breathes into his ear.

“Shh, Potter. It’s only me.”

Only him… only Malfoy. Harry’s heart begins to pound furiously, frustration and anticipation fighting for dominance deep inside his chest. Malfoy releases his tight hold on Harry, moving back as Harry quickly whips around to confront him.

“What are you doing?” Harry hisses, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the empty classroom.

“I still owe you, had you forgotten?” Malfoy smirks, closing the distance between them. “And a Malfoy always pays his debts.”

“Listen,” Harry begins, holding up his hand to halt Malfoy’s approach. “There’s no need—”

Malfoy arches his eyebrow, biting his lower lip as his gaze lowers to Harry’s crotch and the words die in his mouth. Shouldn’t he resist, stop this strange game before it truly begins? Harry’s already half-hard cock seems to disagree though, and he drops his hand as Malfoy closes the distance, pressing Harry against the wall.

Harry can feel the warmth radiating off of Malfoy, his silvery eyes bright in the dim classroom, glowing with heat and determination. Malfoy’s face inches closer to Harry’s and for a brief, panicked moment Harry thinks Malfoy might try to kiss him, but he alters his course at the last moment. Instead, sharp teeth nip at his neck as Malfoy’s hand reaches between them, massaging the growing erection trapped in Harry’s trousers.

Harry’s head tilts against the wall, giving Malfoy better access to his neck as a hot tongue darts out to smooth along the previous bites. Malfoy’s nimble fingers unzip Harry’s flies, knuckles brushing against his stiff prick and Harry finds himself unable to suppress a soft moan. The noise seems to spur Malfoy on as he quickly pulls Harry’s trousers down his legs to pool around his feet, his pants following a moment later.

The cool air feels invigorating against Harry’s throbbing cock and he shudders in anticipation of having Malfoy’s wet, talented mouth swallow him down again. Malfoy, however, seems to have something else in mind for tonight.

“Turn around,” Malfoy instructs and Harry pauses, heart stuttering at what Malfoy might be implying. Malfoy gives Harry a stern look, clearly sensing his hesitation. “Just do it, trust me.”

Trust Malfoy? Not in a million years. And yet Harry finds himself shuffling around, prick still rock hard as he faces the wall, arms bracing against the cool stone.

“Good boy,” Malfoy murmurs, pulling Harry’s hips toward him so that he’s slightly bent over. The unexpected praise sends a shiver of arousal through Harry’s body.

Harry is close to begging for Malfoy’s touch but luckily he doesn’t have to wait long. Malfoy’s warm hand reaches around him, grasping his cock and giving it a firm tug.

“Yes,” Harry hisses, finding it easier to be vocal when he no longer as to face Malfoy.

“Does that feel good?” Malfoy strokes him steadily, thumb swiping against the drop of pre-come collecting at the tip.

“Merlin, yes,” Harry groans in reply.

Harry hears a murmured spell behind him and momentarily tenses, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable. 

“Don’t worry, Potter,” Malfoy purrs soothingly. “You’re going to enjoy this.”

Harry nearly jumps at the feel of a slick, cold finger sliding over his arse and between his crack. Harry nearly pulls away—startled by this venture into uncharted territory—but Malfoy is humming nonsensical words in Harry’s ear, picking up the pace on his strokes and Harry finds himself frozen. He can’t deny the sparks of interest as that same finger reaches his arsehole, fingertip teasing his sensitive rim.

“Have you ever fingered yourself, Potter?” Malfoy’s fingertip presses gently against his tight hole.

“No,” Harry stutters out, his cock twitching in Malfoy’s hand.

“You’re in for a real treat,” Malfoy replies huskily, finger pressing deeper inside.

Harry releases a whine, half in pain and half in surprise, as the slick digit works its way inside of Harry. Harry wills himself to relax and, after the initial shock, his body becomes accustomed to the intrusion, his passage stretching to accommodate Malfoy’s finger.

Merlin, it feels… okay? Nice, good even, and suddenly Malfoy is curling his finger and oh fuck! Harry’s body shivers in pleasure as Malfoy touches something that makes Harry see stars. Harry can no longer control his groans, useless words spilling from his mouth as Malfoy continues to stroke Harry’s cock, finger twisting and moving inside of him.

“Malfoy, I… I—”

“Yes,” Malfoy whispers. “Do it, come on.”

Harry’s body seizes in uncontrollable pleasure, his bollocks drawing up and then he’s completely gone. His cock pulses in Malfoy’s hand, coming in long spurts against the wall, arsehole convusling around Malfoy’s finger.

Harry’s body trembles, still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, as Malfoy pulls his finger out, his other hand releasing Harry’s spent cock. Harry rests his forehead against the wall, the cool stone soothing against the burning heat radiating off his skin.

Malfoy murmurs a few cleaning spells and Harry finally musters the strength to turn around, watching Malfoy straighten his robes through half lowered lids.

“Wait,” Harry calls outs, hand reaching out towards Malfoy. Even in his sated, exhausted state he wants, no _needs_ , to assure Malfoy is satisfied as well.

Malfoy’s seeker instincts kick in and he grasps Harry’s outstretched hand, pulling Harry towards him and whispering in his ear.

“I’ll see you around, Potter.”

~*~

**Next Installment Coming 7 August 2016**  



End file.
